Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for electronic devices and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
In a traditional switch, a printed circuit board (PCB) backplane has connectors that interface with blades of the switch. The PCB backplane includes a dielectric core and electrically conductive traces supported by the dielectric core. Signals between blades and generally between components of the switch are propagated along the conductive traces.
However, as more functionality and components are combined to form larger switches, the number and density of connections to the PCB backplane to interconnect the various components correspondingly increases. Tolerance in the alignment of the connectors can lead to challenges in assembly and maintenance of the switch.